reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood Sea Ancestor
Blood Sea Ancestor was a demonic path Gu Immortal, as well as a cultivator of Blood Path. In history, he was someone who achieved great success in Blood Path. Normal Inheritances Before the death of Blood Sea Ancestor, he left behind : * Bladewing Blood Bat Gu * Blood Guillotine * Blood Frenzy Gu Nine True Inheritances Before the death of Blood Sea Ancestor, he left behind : * Blood Skull Gu * Blood Handprint Gu * Blood Qi Gu * Blood Sweat Gu * Menses Blood Gu * Blood Shadow Gu * Blood Battle Gu * Violent Blood Dragon Bat * Blood Deity According to Fang Yuan's previous Life (Story of Blood Sea Ancestor) In the future, 400 years in Fang Yuan's previous life, Fang Yuan had accidentally obtained an inheritance from the Blood Sea Ancestor. With the colonies of Bladewing Blood Bat of Bladewing Blood Bat Gu and his own Rank 5 cultivation, Fang Yuan became an overlord of a region. Background Blood Sea Ancestor was a Rank 7 demonic path Gu Master who took lives as easily as cutting grass, and his evil reputation was such that it resounded throughout the world, having his name recorded in history. In the beginning, Blood Sea Ancestor was just a mortal, but through luck and destiny, Blood Sea Ancestor became a Gu Master of demonic path. Blood Sea Ancestor started out from the lowest of levels and rose up in ranks, before becoming an authority of demonic path after 800 years. Blood Sea Ancestor didn’t have a high aptitude, thus Blood Sea Ancestor had limited Primeval Essence in his aperture. Therefore, he had a crazed interest in researching the fusion of Gu Worms. (1st Note : Blood Sea Ancestor's researches was about <<Wild Gu Worm>>) (2nd Note : natural Primeval Essence is a Primeval Energy) Blood Sea Ancestor had invested a lot of efforts in researching Gu which could absorb natural Primeval Essence even after being refined by a Gu Master. The righteous path Gu Masters were very afraid of Blood Sea Ancestor's experiment. The righteous path Gu Masters were extremely worried that Blood Sea Ancestor would succeed in his research. As a result, The righteous path Gu Masters organized countless traps before moving in for the kill. In the end, Blood Sea Ancestor wasn’t able to succeed, but it also wasn’t a complete failure. Blood Sea Ancestor succeeded in producing the fusion recipes of Bladewing Blood Bat Gu, Blood Guillotine, and Blood Frenzy Gu. Bladewing Blood Bat Gu was his first accomplishment, Blood Frenzy Gu was his second accomplishment, and Blood Guillotine was the Blood Sea Ancestor’s last accomplishment. Unfortunately, after Blood Sea Ancestor created the Blood Guillotine, due to the many battles and entrapment by the righteous path Gu Master, Blood Sea Ancestor was defeated. Blood Sea Ancestor suffered from fatal wounds that could not be healed, and Blood Sea Ancestor carved out a bloody escape from the layers of entrapment. The righteous path Gu Masters were worried about Blood Sea Ancestor's final counterattack which could endanger themselves, so the righteous path Gu Masters didn’t have any inclination to chase after Blood Sea Ancestor and looked on as Blood Sea Ancestor made his getaway. Since then, the righteous path Gu Masters would regret that moment every time they recalled it, they regretted that they let Blood Sea Ancestor get away. Influence & Heritage Blood Sea Ancestor knew his death was a sure thing, so Blood Sea Ancestor started setting up a large scale inheritance. In the limited time before his death, with the strength of his Rank 7 cultivation, Blood Sea Ancestor unexpectedly set up hundreds of thousands of inheritance grounds; his inheritances extended everywhere from the Central Continent to the Southern Border and other places. Right before his death, Blood Sea Ancestor smiled devilishly and commented, "The blood path is not alone, the legacy will continue for all eternity!". This statement was not in the least bit false, for countless Gu Masters benefited from his inheritances, and thus the demonic path flourished greatly. No matter if its the Bladewing Blood Bat Gu, the Blood Frenzy Gu, or the Blood Guillotine, they were all very easy to raise and multiply. Maybe in some unremarkable valleys, poor villages, no-man deserts, or beside some mountain paths, people might find two or three Gu left casually by the Blood Sea Ancestor. These Gu were easy to raise and didn’t have a high demand for Primeval Essence, thus these Gu could easily be used by Gu Masters with ordinary aptitudes. Survival was a difficult thing in the Gu World, so which Gu Master wouldn’t thirst for stronger power? The Gu Worms left by the Blood Sea Ancestor represented a whole new strength, it's a strength that was a quick and easy way to rise in power, and it became more welcomed than other Gu Worms. Power itself had no sins, it became good in the hands of good, and evil in the hands of evil. But in the Gu World, how many people could have a resolute mind after a sudden increase in strength? A man who got money would often become fickle. A sudden rise in strength would certainly nourish ambitions that weren’t there before. As a result, many Gu Masters that obtained the Blood Sea Ancestor’s legacy would become a devil that massacred everything. Even many righteous path Gu Masters had changed their sides. The inheritances of Blood Path Gu brought great turmoil and danger towards the whole Gu World. In each inheritance of the Blood Sea Ancestor, there were often only two to three Gu. However, these inheritances were like a spark of fire that could cause a prairie fire if left alone. Aftermath There would be demonic path Gu Masters who would come into possession of the Blood Path Gu every so often and cause chaos. Some of them would fail, killed away in some villages. Some would succeed temporarily and become a huge figure, harming a whole region. No matter if they succeeded temporarily, or failed, at the moment of their exhaustion, they would also leave behind new blood inheritances. Thus, the blood calamity continued endlessly. Not only did it not end with the death of Blood Sea Ancestor through the combined strength of the righteous path Gu Masters, it instead thrived even more greatly with the foundations left behind, unable to be eliminated as it continued for an eternity. It was to the extent that the righteous path Gu Masters would frequently curse, "These accursed blood path Gu Masters. We have already killed waves upon waves of them. But if we become even a bit careless, we will see a new one coming up from nowhere". By now, the Blood Sea Inheritances were already publicly recognized as the most popular in the whole world, with the greatest number of inheritances. There was no competition. The rumor said that Blood Sea Ancestor’s hundreds of thousands of inheritances were diversions, and the true inheritances were only a few. In these few inheritances, Blood Sea Ancestor was said to have concealed his best Gu Worms, or research insights, or fusion recipes. Category:Blood Path Category:Rank 7